This invention relates to an immunity system of a human body, against viral and infectious disease and cancer.
The immune function is a system that functions to include absorption of excess fluid and its return to the blood stream, absorption of fat and finally to the immune system function.
Immunity is the body""s capability to repel foreign substances and cells. The non specific responses are the first line of defense. Highly specific responses are the second line of defenses and are tailored to an individual threat.